


[podfic] The Downward Spiral

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flogging, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly





	[podfic] The Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Downward Spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17231) by galahadwarhorse. 



**Download** : [MP3 (24.63 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Merlin/The%20Downward%20Spiral.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/downward-spiral)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:26:54


End file.
